Transmission lines employing transmission line units or elements within integrated circuits (ICs) are well-known. Typically, different heights for these transmission line units can vary the characteristics of the cell (and transmission line). Namely, the impedance is inversely proportional to the height. However, there is typically a tradeoff between impedance and space (layout) specifications. Additionally, many components, such as balun, use different input impedances. Therefore, there is a desire for a transmission line with element that can be varied to accommodate different components while complying with spacing specifications.